Chaos
by GravityFail
Summary: The barrier is falling apart. Demons are passing through the barriers and killing human kind. The power required to strengthen the barrier is one the Reika has not seen since the creation of the barrier in feudal ages. Yu yu and Iny crossover.


Title - Chaos

Anime - Inuyasha/Yu yu hakusho

Rating - K+

Summary - The barriers are falling apart. Demons are passing through the barriers and killing human kind. The power required to strengthen the barrier is one the Reika has not seen since the creation of the barrier in feudal ages. Yu yu and Iny crossover.

Prologue

"Mom!" The woman eyes showed nothing but fear but not for what was about to kill her but fear for that of her child. Her beloved child, what life would he have without his mother? That is if he survived. New courage formed in her eyes, her child will live. With new determination she yelled at her beloved sweet innocent little boy.

"Souta run! You know where to go!" Those were the last words the young boy with chocolate brown eyes and pure black hair heard form his beloved mother before she was struck down by a demon. Tears were running down his face as he ran out of the shrine. Those once innocent eyes clouded by saddens _'Mother'_ now showed hatred for the vile beast that killed his flesh and blood. Running around towards his destination there was nothing but chaos in Japan.

Homes were destroyed as new beings came and attacked the human race. The ones that were once believed to have never existed were now real. Panic was at in the air as humans were killed.

Human weapons were of no use.

With those thoughts Souta ran to a place were humans had abandoned, the place were his sister now laid in an eternal sleep. New tears made there way down his face remembering his elder sister, his hero. _'She would have been able to save them. Jii-san, mother. Why am I so weak?'_ Pushing those thoughts away he ran faster towards the hospital.

- Scene Break -

"What he hell is going on toddler!!!" A boy with chocolate brown eyes and black hair creamed as he left the portal. Right in front of him was the said toddler. The prince of the spirit world, Koenma.

"Clam down Yusuke." The boys temper only rose to new heights at the calm words of the prince reached his ears. "Calm down?! How the hell do you want me to calm down when there are demons running around in the human world!!!" The boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes laid his hand on the spirit detective's shoulder calming down his friend and spoke in a cold voice

"Koenma explain." The other two also stared at Koenma wanting an explanation.

"The barriers are falling apart. There's nothing I can do. The ancients of Makai are doing everything in there power to prevent the barriers destruction but none of them have enough spirit energy it's only a matter of time." he said in a hopeless voice.

All four knew what this meant and it was not good.

"Is spirit world safe?" Kuruma asked as he looked into the young prince's eyes. "Yes, for only a matter of time."

"That's good enough for now. Botan portal!" With that all four raced towards there destinations.

- Scene Break-

Running towards the abandoned hospital he went inside and walked towards the east corridor. Entering a room he walked over to the closet set against the right of the door and opened the bottom draw and took a key out. Leaving the room he ran down towards the south corridor and went into room 164.

The room itself looked untouched by the plague outside. Moving the desk and the carpet away it revealed a wooden door with a lock.

Removing the lock he walked down the stairs and towards a locked door. His hand moved to his neck removing a strange necklace with the letters SS on it.

- Scene Break -

The spirit detectives returned to Rakai with other humans. The one's known as Keiko, Shuzuri, Kuruma's mother, Yukina and Genkai.

Who is the person who created the barrier Koenma?"

A new voice spoke "The person who created the barriers disappeared over 500 years ago." Everyone looked towards the person who voice belonged to. There stood tall and proud the Lord of Makai, Lord Sesshoumaru.

"The person who created the barrier was a human miko. She was also the protector of the Shikon no tama."

"How could a human create the barriers?" asked Hei repulsed by the idea of a human having so much power.

"She was the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko and surpassed her."

Koenma eyes sparked with new hope "Does she have any decedents? One of them might have inherited her powers."

Another portal appeared and spoke "Mother disappeared after the barriers were made."

"Lord Shippo."

- Scene Break -

"Nee-san" unshed tears sparkled in his eyes as he walked closer to the figure lying sleeping a peaceful sleep on the bed. A machine connected to her beeping showing signs of life.

A/N

Tell me if you like it.

Do I continue or not? This is my first Inu story I've written.


End file.
